Querido Diario de la WWE
by Bennacker
Summary: ¡Actualizado! Por fin, las intimidades de las superstars de la WWE son reveladas  ¡y por ellos mismos!. El único y auténtico Diario de la WWE.  ADVERTENCIA: la WWE garantiza que éste diario NO es auténtico . Su lectura puede provocar risas.
1. 1 Introducción de la introducción

QUERIDO DIARIO (de la WWE)

1.- Introducción de la introducción

Apreciada lectora (el 90% de usuarios de FanFiction son chicas) este fic no es real. Y como no es real, haremos ver que sí que lo es.

Hurgando en el contenedor de papel de mi calle (uno de mis hobbys) encontré un diario manuscrito en formato PDF. Se trata de hojas sueltas grapadas en las que, por lo que he podido averiguar, varias estrellas de la **WWE** vaciaron sus pensamientos, sus corazones y, creo que fue **Boogeyman**, vaciaron en el su estómago (puagh…).

Debido a la falta de espacio en mi escritorio, he decidido publicarlo. Al ser un diario íntimo hace referencia a instantes concretos de la vida de esas superestrellas, así que si encuentras que está desfasado (que un _tagteam_ ya no existe o que un _wrestler_ ha muerto por abuso de sustancias) no es culpa mía (yo no he escrito estas tonterías) sino tuya. Sí, sí, tuya… ¡si llegas tarde a la lectura, no te quejes!

Debo añadir antes de empezar que el diario estaba escrito en el idioma más hablado en Estados Unidos: "el etrusco esquinés" (que se habla hasta en las esquinas) y que la traducción quizás no sea literal, pero sí que es fiel al original. Si encuentras faltas de ortografía son culpa del Word y no mías. Y sin más preámbulos, pasemos a su lectura.

QUERIDO DIARIO (de la WWE)

_Querido diario, permíteme que te presente al hombre que, a continuación, escribirá en tus páginas sus más gloriosos pensamientos y reflexiones. Él es el hombre cuyas memorias serán más leídas que las de Monica Lewinsky o la niñera de Bin Laden._

_Él es el hombre espejo y ejemplo de todos nosotros. Él es un hombre honesto y sincero (menos cuando hace trampas y miente). Él es, además, bello y atractivo. Y rico, él es un triunfador de la vida y todos debemos envidiarle y murmurar: "Qué rico y atractivo es. Ay! que envidia me da…", cuando lo vemos por televisión._

_Él es mejicano, como deben ser todos los hombres. Y no reniega de sus orígenes (por eso luce trajes italianos y conduce lujosos coches norteamericanos y europeos). Él desciende de la dinastía de los Reyes Españoles y corre por sus venas sangre azul de la dinastía…_

-¡Ricardo! Deja ya tu introducción, que vas a volver a llenar la página con tus alabanzas y luego ya no me queda espacio para que yo pueda escribir nada.

-Era sólo una introducción, señor.

-Pues deja de introducir(te) en MI diario.

_Querido diario: mi nombre es Alberto Del Rio, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Er…mmm… Bueno, hoy tampoco tengo nada que escribir. Lalalí garabato por aquí, garabato por allá… _

*** Continuará (o no)***


	2. 2 Reflexiones de John Cena tras GiaC

QUERIDO DIARIO (de la WWE)

2.- _Reflexiones de __**John Cena**__ tras "Gel in a Cel 2010"._

_Ay, pobre de mí, cuánta desdicha se abate sobre mis (descomunales) hombros (hiperdesarrollados en horas y horas de gimnasio y gracias a unos anabolizantes que me pasó __**Chris Masters**__).He perdido mi combate con Guey Barret. ¡Voy a tener que unirme a los __**Nexus**__! ¿Qué va a ser de mi imagen de héroe? ¿Y los niños? ¿Es que nadie piensa en los niños? Ay, cuánta tristura…_

_Todo empezó bien. Cuando sonó mi música salí a escena y no me tropecé y eso que llevaba un cordón desatado. Subí al ring y regalé mi gorra a un señor calvo y mi camiseta a una señora con sobrepeso. Hasta ahí, como siempre (cielos! Ojala nunca deje de haber calvos, sino ¿quién compraría mis feísimas gorras lilas?)_

_Antes de empezar el combate, tenía que aseguré que mi rival era REALMENTE Guey Barret. (Al inicio, solía confundir a los __**Nexus**__). _

_· Estaba ese grandote calvo que movía las tetas (y que han echado porque la __**WWE**__ es un programa infantil y no se puede ir por ahí mostrando las domingas)_

_· Está ese que acaba los combates pegando un salto y se pasa diez minutos agarrándose el estomago. ¿Acaso no sabe que en la __**WWE**__ los combates son fingidos? ¡A ver si se va a hacer pupita!_

_· Está uno que siempre está constipado, y para no contaminarnos con sus microbios y viruses lleva una mascarilla en la cara._

_· Estaba uno con el pelo hacia arriba, hasta que un día se lo alisó y luego lo echaron porque –seguro- no lo reconocieron y creían que era un infiltrado._

_· Luego está aquella chica pelirroja. _

_· Está Guey Barret _

_· Y están "los Otros". Pero los de LOST no, otros Otros…_

_Así que antes de empezar, me aseguré que mi rival fuera Guey Barret. Para descubrirlo había pensado en una inteligente estrategia que no podía fallar._

_- ¿Eres Guey? –le pregunté._

_La ingeniosa idea para semejante astucia me la había proporcionado __**Chris Jericho**__. Cómo él tiene mucha experiencia le confesé mis miedos:_

_- Quiero arrearle al líder de los __**Nexus**__. Si le doy, el resto del grupo caerá, uno por uno, como manzanas podridas de un peral. ¿Qué podría hacer, Chris?_

_- Ask him –me respondió _(Ask Him –pregúntale- es lo que pide al árbitro **Chris Jericho** cuando aplica las "murallas" y espera que su rival se rinda.)

_El combate se desarrolló según el guión previsto: le doy, me da, parece que pierdo, cuenta hasta dos, me levanto y le doy, parece que gano… En fin, lo típico. Y de repente va y aparece Luigi. Y cuando el árbitro y los de seguridad lo agarran, aparece por mi espalda Mario con una tubería y me arrea en la cabeza._

_Mario y Luigi son mis fontaneros. Hace tiempo que acudieron a mi casa por una de mis múltiples llamadas de socorro._

_- ¿Eres Mario, el fontanero? ¡Socorro! Tengo un grifo que gotea._

_¬_¬ Quizás alguien piense que un grifo que gotea no es cosa grave. ¡Eso es porqué no tienen la casa llena de cajas y cajas con mis camisetas "Cena Approved" y "Never give up", que, como he comprobado yo mismo (tras varias demandas del OCC –Oficina del Consumidor Cabreado-), con el agua destiñen. _

_El motivo por el que los hermanos fontaneros me atacaron se debe a un litigo por una factura. Pretendían cobrarme 2.0012$ por apretar la tuerca del grifo. A lo que me negué en redondo (di una vuelta sobre mi mismo y dije "no", eso significa negarse en redondo)._

_-¿Cómo coñ** –en la vida real, digo tacos-, me vais a cobrar 2012$ por una put** tuerca de los coj**, acaso creéis que soy imbe*** o qué?_

_- Son doce céntimos por apretar la tuerca –apuntó Luigi._

_- Y 2000 dólares por saber qué tuerca hay que apretar –dijo Mario._

_¡Y ahora por unos míseros 2012$ voy a tener que unirme a los __**Nexus**__! Y lo que es peor… ¡voy a tener que guardar en mi casa TODAS las camisetas de los __**Nexus**__ que no se han vendido hasta ahora!_

_- Y cuidado con la camisetas, __**Cena**__ –me dijo Guey Barret en los vestuarios – "the fact is…" que destiñen (_El hecho es… -una de las frases favoritas de **Wade Barrett**). _Si las camisetas se mojan, le dejan a uno completamente negro._

_- ¡Y es permanente! –dijo __**Michael Tarver**__._

*** Continuará (o no)***


	3. 3 Edge vs la estupidez

QUERIDO DIARIO (de la WWE)

3.- Edge y su cruzada contra la estupidez.

_Querido diario de la Rated R Superstar, osea yo… __¡__**EDGE**__!_

- ¡Pim-pam-pum-puuum…!

- Disculpe señor, ¿se puede saber qué hace?

- Estaba añadiendo unos fuegos artificiales a mi frase de presentación…

- Debe respetar el silencio, esto es una biblioteca… Y si tiene hambre puede ir al restaurante de la esquina.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo hambre?

- Lleva media hora mordisqueando el lápiz y lo que está masticando ahora mismo ¡es la manga de mi jersey!

Restaurante _El Tombstone_. Coma y descanse en paz… patrocina esta pausa.

- Camarero, no tengo demasiada hambre. Tráigame un café y un bistec con patatas fritas.

- Enseguida.

- Eh, ¿adónde va? Esto era el entrante… de segundo quiero uno de arroz con habas y un estofado. Luego me trae una hamburguesa y un refresco.

- ¡No deberías comer carne, **Edge**!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha hablado?

De detrás de un cactus aparece el líder de la _**Straight-Edge Society**_, **CM Punk**.

- Debes cuidarte. Mírame... he logado este cuerpo tomando sólo una ramita de apio al día.

- Lárgate.

- ¿Quiere una cerveza para regar la comida, señor?

- El alcohol es malo, **Edge**. No lo tomes. Además la **WWE** lo prohíbe.

- Camarero, para beber me trae agua, ¿contento, **Punk**? y en los postres, me trae un vasito con un dedillo de whisky… un dedillo de nada ¿eh? pero no se lleve la botella.

- Oh, **Edge**… con tu alimentación nunca volverás a ser campeón.

- Cállate ya, o diré la palabra tabú.

- ¿Qué? ¡No te atreverás!

- ¡Coca-cola!

- Agh… la ha dicho… Sabes que tengo un pacto satánico con Pepsi. Y que la sola mención de la competencia me provoca flojera. Eres un carnívoro cruel **Edge**…

_Este __**Punk**__ y su __**Straight-Edge Society**__ es una de las muchas estupideces que hay en la __**WWE**__. El wrestling siempre ha sido el hogar de la gente que sabe apreciar la comida y no de come-brócolis y bebe-zumotomates. ¡Y el alcohol! ¿Cómo no va haber alcohol en la __**WWE**__? ¿Quién podría besar a __**Vicky Guerrero**__ sin estar borracho?_

_Definitivamente debo acabar con esas tonterías y devolver la __**WWE**__ a su gloria. Y eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo… o quizás __**Stone Cold**__, pero él no está aquí…_

- Camarero, soy **Steve Austin** ¿podría usar el baño un momento? Haré una consumición.

El Restaurante _El Tombstone_ no es HHH, sino BBB (Bodas, Bautizos y Bacanales) ha patrocinado este intermedio.

_Lista de cosas que debo hacer para acabar con la estupidez dos puntos_

_1) Hacer una lista de cosas_

_2) La __**Straight Edge Society**__ es tontería: aplicarle Spear a __**CM Punk**__ en cuanto le vea y esté despistado._

_3) El manager general de __**Raw**__ no puede ser un ordenador con SO Windows, debería ser Linux… aplicarle un Format C: (o lo que es lo mismo: Spear)_

_4) Llamar a __**Lita**__ para quedar y eso…_

_4) __**Michael Cole**__ no es la voz de la __**WWE**__, la voz de la compañía es __**Jillian**__ (_Oh dios mío…_).Aplicarle una Spear._

_6) __**Jack Swagger**__ es feo y su águila una mascota estúpida… quitarle la pluma a __**Swagger**__ y sacarle del armario con una Spear. _

_7) Hacer la colada._

_8) La gente debería currarse un finisher propio en lugar de copiar el de otros. Aplicarle Spear a: __**Golberg**__, __**Batista**__, __**Rhyno**__ y __**Bobby Lashley**__. _

_9) __**Alberto del Río**__ es penoso con su bufandita blanca y ese anunciador personal que trae… ¡anunciador personal! ¡Es patético! Tengo que hablar seriamente con él… yo también quiero un anunciador personal._

_10) Etece_

- Aquí tiene el bistec con patatas, señor.

- Eh, está sujetando el bistec con el dedo… ¡qué asco!

- Claro… no querrá que se me vuelva a caer al suelo, ¿no?

*** Continuará (o no)***


End file.
